Microseismic data are often acquired in association with stimulation treatments applied to a subterranean formation. The injection treatments are typically applied to induce fractures in the subterranean formation, and thereby enhance hydrocarbon productivity of the subterranean formation. Pressures generated by a stimulation treatment may induce low-amplitude or low-energy seismic events in the subterranean formation, and events may be detected by sensors and collected for analysis.